The First Time Back
by shortandstout
Summary: What happens the first time Harry goes to the burrow after dumbldores funeral HPGW. May become a multiple chapter fic. Review please, my first fanfic.
1. Harry's Here

The First Time Back

"When is he coming Ron?"

"Hermione, for the last time, he's coming in a hour, why do you care so much any way?"

"Dumbledore died, then he's forced to the Dursleys and he broke up with . . . well yeah."

"Me? You know you're standing right next to my door, right? Oh, and by the way Ron, Harry's here, walking up the road."

"Hey Ron, Hermione." Harry said, walking up the stairs.

"Hi Harry, how are you?" asked Ron.

"Okay, and you Ron?"

But Ron's answer was not heard as I interrupted. "_Cough, cough,_ hello Harry, incase you forgot I'm Ginny."

"I didn't see you, sorry," my ex – boyfriend replied.

"Of course you didn't, because I was standing right in front of you," I yelled, slamming my bedroom door behind me as I stormed back into my room, tears slowly falling down my face. As I lied down on my bed I remembered the end of Dumbledore's funeral, and Harry's break up 'speech'.

**Flashback** (AN: This part comes from _Harry Potter and the Half – Blood Prince _pages 602 – 603, I took out some parts).

"Ginny, listen . . .," Harry said very quietly, "I can't be involved with you any more. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together.

I said with an odd twisted smile, "It's for some stupid, noble reason isn't it. What if I don't care I'm on You – Know – Who's death list."

"I care," replied Harry, "How do you think I'd feel if this was your funeral . . . and it was my fault . . ."

**End of Flashback**

I was removed from my daydream when someone opened my door. All of a sudden I was staring into a pair of dark emerald eyes that were showing that everything was not okay, on top of the head those eyes belonged to was a whole bunch of messy pitch black hair, it was Harry.

"Hi Gin," he said, "You okay? It looks like you've been crying, why?"

"You really want to know?" I sniffled.

"Ginny, of course I do, I went out with you, remember."

"Fine then, I'll tell you. IT'S YOU, you broke up with me for some stupid, noble reason, you ignore me, and you ask if I'm okay when I'm crying," I yelled at Harry, tears streaming down my face. "I'll tell you again, I don't care if Voldemort wants to kill me because, just like your mother, I love you, get that into your head Harry, I love you, and you wonder why I'm crying. I'm worried about you Harry, I don't want you to leave." Now I was sobbing, and suddenly Harry wasn't in front of me but beside me, holding me close.

"I'm sorry Ginny," Harry whispered to me, "I broke up with you for a stupid, noble reason as you would put it, though I think differently. Fortunately for you and I guess me, I can't keep my promise, to keep you away from Voldemort. I love you Ginny, and, well if your mother will let you, you're welcome to come with me, Hermione, and Ron."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I love you, as I've said before, and, well, Hermione and Ron just got together. I walked into Ron's room and they were on his bed."

"They were . . . um, doing it?"

"NO. They were how ever kissing, and, from the looks of it, it was sort of like this."

And with that Harry Potter kissed me. His tongue started running over my upper lip and I granted him entrance. Our tongues became reaquantied with each other as Harry layed me down on my bed. He broke the kiss.

"Ginny, I love you, just like my mother loved me, but in a different way."

"I know Harry, I love you too," I whispered back as I snaked my hands around his neck and brought his lips back down to mine. His hands went around my waist and pulled me up to him, then those same calloused hands ran up and down my back, under my shirt, gently, with care.

My hands came down to his waist and under his shirt to the front of his chest, rubbing it, engraving the feel of his chest into my memory. His lips traveled down my neck as I heard the moan that escaped my lips and my mother call up the stairs that it was supper. Harry released my neck from his lips as he whispered in my ear, "Come on Ginny, I might ask Hermione if she wants to switch bedrooms with me. We better go have some supper."

So he took my hand and led me downstairs. That night I slept with the best pillow ever, and for the first time that summer I didn't cry myself to sleep.


	2. How Ron and Hermione Got Toghether

"When is he coming Ron?"

"Hermione, for the last time, he's coming in a hour, why do you care so much any way?" I said.

"Dumbledore died, then he's forced to the Dursleys and he broke up with . . . well yeah."

"Me? You know you're standing right next to my door, right? Oh, and by the way Ron, Harry's here, walking up the road." Ginny had come out of her room and had heard us.

"Hey Ron, Hermione." Harry said, walking up the stairs.

"Hi Harry, how are you?" I asked.

"Okay and you Ron?"

But my answer was not heard as Ginny interrupted. "_Cough, cough,_ hello Harry, incase you forgot I'm Ginny."

"I didn't see you, sorry," Harry replied.

"Of course you didn't, because I was standing right in front of you," she yelled, slamming her bedroom door behind her as she walked into her room.

Once Ginny had left, Harry told us about his time at the Dursley's, and how, just before he left, his Aunt Petunia had given him his mother's engagement and wedding rings and how he planned on asking Ginny if she would marry him.

I was a little mad, but Harry went down into the kitchen and Hermione made me see his way,. Then she marched me up to my room.

"Ron, you should be happy for Harry and your sister, they love each other!" Hermione lectured. "They have each other, and as I said before, love each other. So get a grip."

By now we were in my room.

"I know Hermione but, my younger sister already has someone who loves her and wants to marry her. I haven't even gone out with the person I love." I replied to her ranting.

"Well maybe if you showed who ever it is that you love them you would be thinking of marriage and stuff."

"But I don't want to be rejected."

"Ron, the only person who would reject you if you told them you wanted to marry them would be any of the Slytherin girls. Oh, and now that I think of it, any of your family."

"Would you say yes if I asked you to marry me?" I asked her.

Her lips were suddenly close to my own. "Of course I would Ron, I love you."

Her lips were on mine, her tongue begging for entrance. I granted it to her. Our tongues danced with each others and suddenly I found my hands up her shirt and she was against my bed. I pulled away.

"Ron, as long as you love me what ever you do is okay with me. If I don't feel comfortable I'll let you know."

She took my hands and ran them up her shirt while turning me around so I was now against my bed. I laid down on the bed pulling my hands out from under her shirt. Finally I pulled her on top of me our lips connecting once again.

I think Harry might have come in then abruptly left when he saw us.

I felt Hermione's hands fun up and down my chest, under my shirt. By now I had moved down to her neck and she moaned. Unfortunately I heard my mother call up for supper. I let go of Hermione's neck and gave her one last kiss until supper was done.

"Come on Ron, I might ask Harry if he wants to switch bedrooms with me. We better go have some supper."

So I took her hand and led her downstairs.


	3. The Questions

This is what happened at supper time and after.

As Harry and Ginny walked down the stairs they met up with Hermione and Ron.

"Hello Hermione, could I talk to you?"

"Sure Harry. What is it? I have something I would like to ask you when you're done talking."

"W . . . w . . . would you like to switch bedrooms with me?"

"Sure, and you had the same question as me."

As the four of them reached the bottom of the stairs and sat down at the table Molly looked at them. She took in the sight of Hermione and Ginny's mused hair, and Harry and Ron's wrinkled shirts.

"So . . . what were you four talking about upstairs?"

"Nothing really Mom," Ginny replied quickly to her mom's question.

"Right, Ginny and Hermione, I'd like to talk to you after supper."

"Fine," the two girls replied to Molly.

Harry then asked, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, could I speak with you after supper privately?"

"Of course Harry. After I talk to Ginny and Hermione." Molly replied.

Supper went by just fine. When everything was cleaned up Molly called the girls into the living room.

"Hermione, I know what you and Ron were doing upstairs in his room. Same with you and Harry, Ginny, in your room. In case this ends up going all the way the spell is 'nonpregnanco'. Just remember what that means. Your virginity is something that should be treasured and only given to the person who you would love to spend the rest of your life with and the same goes with them. Now please send in Harry and your father, Ginny."

"Thanks for the talk mom." Ginny said sincerely.

"No problem girls," Molly replied. "Now send in those two boys."

Hermione and Ginny walked out of the living room and told Harry and Arthur that they could go into the living room.

Arthur, sitting down beside Molly on the couch said to Harry, "Harry, you said you had something to tell us."

"Yes I did. My aunt gave me my mom's engagement and wedding rings. Hermione, Ron and I are going to hunt for Voldemort and I will have to kill him. When he's dead I would like to ask Ginny to marry me. I just wanted to see if that was okay with you."

"Harry, of course it is. I know for a fact that you love Ginny just as much Ginny loves you." Arthur replied

"You and Hermione can switch bedrooms if you would like. It's time Hermione and my stupid son got together." Molly added her face a giant smile.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

"No problem Harry."

As Harry walked back into the kitchen Ginny was walking up the stairs to her room. Harry quietly creped up the stairs and followed Ginny into her room, staying behind her the whole time. As Ginny turned around to sit on her bed Harry pushed her back onto the quilt and silenced her surprised yelp with a smoldering kiss.

"What the hell was that for?" Ginny asked quietly as she pulled away form Harry to catch her breath.

"You mother said that I can sleep with you. Hermione's sleeping with Ron; your mother wants them to get together."

"Harry, what did you speak to my parents about?"

"You'll find out soon, we should probably go to bed now."

About five minutes later Harry and Ginny were in bed.

"Goodnight Harry," Ginny whispered as she curled up against Harry's chest.

"Goodnight Ginny," Harry whispered back, using his arms to pull Ginny closer, "I love you."

"I love you too Harry"

And with the exchange of words complete Harry and Ginny both fell into a deep sleep.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. I know all the chapters sound like it could end right there but I keep on getting ideas. This story is not done yet.**

**Hope you enjoyed what there is so far**

**Shortandstout.**


	4. Leaving

Leaving

A week had past since Harry had arrived at the Burrow. Bill and Fleur's wedding was beautiful, they were coming back from their honeymoon in four days.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry were secretly planning their departure to find the rest of the Horcruxes and kill Voldemort. They were planning on leaving the night before Bill and Fleur got back. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley knew they were going, they didn't know when.

"Harry," Hermione said in a hushed voice, "We are ready to leave tonight if you want."

"Sure, it will give me enough time to say bye to Ginny," Harry replied in the same hushed tone.

"Well Harry, you better start saying good bye to my sister," Ron whispered.

Harry, leaving the room, shot Ron a thankful glance and walked down to Ginny's room.

"Hey Ginny," Harry said, as he walked into the room and sat on her bed. "I have something to tell you."

"Is it that you, Ron, and Hermione are going after Voldemort and you are going to kill him?" Ginny said standing in front of Harry. "If it's not, well, then you're not the Harry Potter I know and love." Ginny added, her eyes looking right into Harry's eyes and showing love and understanding.

Harry didn't say anything; he just pulled Ginny into him and hugged her.

"When I get back I have a present for you. If I don't live ask your parents what I talked to them about the night I got back."

"You'll come back Harry because I believe in you. But on the rare chance you don't I will ask my parents. When are you going?"

"We're leaving tonight when everyone's asleep."

"So the sooner I fall asleep the sooner you will come back?" Ginny said jokingly.

"You could say so I guess." Harry replied.

"Well I fall asleep faster with company so do you care to stay here until you have to leave?"

"I'd love to Ginny."

As Harry lied down Ginny lied down beside him, her head resting on his chest.

If someone came in at that moment they would have thought Ginny was talking in her sleep as she whispered very softly, "I love you Harry."

And whispering back Harry replied, "I love you too Ginny. I can't wait until I kill Voldemort."

Just answering a reviewer's question. They asked why Petunia would have Lily's engagement and wedding rings. She had them because they came with Harry when he arrived on the doorstep. She decided to give them to Harry when he was old enough to use them as the last thing she could do for her sister. (Sisters are always sisters, no matter how much they say they hate each other).


End file.
